dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
A League of Their Own
"A League of Their Own" is the sixth and seventh episode of the third season of . In the episode, the Justice League Watchtower is stuck by a cosmic anomaly that drains most of its energy. With the out-of-orbit station threatening to crash into Earth, the Justice League turns to Static to recharge it. However, the plot thickens when Brainiac manages to escape confinement and take control of the Watchtower. And since the League is investigating a false distress signal, Static and Gear are the only ones there to stop him. Plot Part I Aboard the Watchtower, Batman is checking the Brainiac stasis field. As Batman explains to Hawkgirl Brainiac's nature as a regenerative program, "a virus that won't die," an alarm goes off and Flash calls everyone to the control room. As it turns out, the Watchtower is in the path of a cosmic super string, and even with the shield up, most of the power is drained from the station's generator. Brainiac manages to take advantage of this, escaping from his drained stasis field, and avoiding Flash's detection when he has a run-around to check all systems. To make the situation worse, Flash's speed has accidentally knocked the Watchtower out of orbit. When Flash using his speed to generate static electricity to re-power the core is out of the question (Batman says it could damage the core), the League must turn to Static. While this is happening, Static and Gear have fallen into an ambush by Puff and her team of metahumans dubbed the "Meta-Men," consisting of Onyx, Hotstreak, and Carmen Dillo. Fortunately, the Meta-Men are quickly subdued when the Justice League arrives, and Static is soon on his way to the Watchtower along with Gear who begged to come along. Upon arriving, Static isn't too thrilled about what he'd been called up to do until reminded that that Watchtower is on a collision course with Earth, "quite possibly Dakota," and he begins recharging the Watchtower until Green Lantern arrives to finish the job. The moment is interrupted by a distress signal from space. Since the job requires all the League members, they have no choice but to leave Static and Gear alone in the station. The two young heroes quickly take advantage of the situation and enjoy a pizza meal in the station's kitchen. Unfortunately, Brainiac takes this as an opportunity to flush the two into space. They barely make it out of the kitchen before Gear manages to override the kitchen door and shut it. Realizing something is wrong, the duo check the Watchtower's computer and find Brainiac taking over. As he explains to the heroes how he works (he collects a planet's knowledge and then destroys it), he begins to attack the two. Once they manage to evade Brainiac and the robots he as assimilated, Gear sends a call to the Javelin to warn the League of Brainiac's escape, and they immediately make a U-turn. Jamming their frequency so Brainiac can't listen in, Batman tells Static to re-drain the Watchtower to subdue the virus. This plan proves easier said than done, as Brainiac catches them anyway. To help his friend, Gear plugs Backpack into the Watchtower's systems and downloads the same song an enormous amount of time, causing Brainiac to crash and allowing Static to complete the drainage. The Justice League returns Static and Gear home, congratulating them on saving the world. When all is said and done, Richie stays behind at the gas station to close down but is attacked by Backpack. His personal robot has been downloaded into by Brainiac, who informs Richie that this is only the beginning. Part II In the days that follow, Virgil notices that Richie is acting rather strange. Meanwhile, back at the Watchtower, the Justice League has everything back online, but there has been an enormous and suspicious download that has taken place. Flash volunteers to go down and check with Richie, but he discovers that the boy has been assimilated by Brainiac and is captured. With both Richie and Flash missing, Static teams up with the rest of the League to find them. When they do, Flash ― already in Brainiac's control ― places circuitry boards onto everyone on the search party to assimilate them as well. When Static's falls off due to his electric aura shorting it out, Brainiac orders the League to take him out. After Static evades the League and frees them from Brainiac's control, J'onn J'onzz reveals that he has tried to make contact with Richie while they were assimilated; Richie kept saying the same word: "control." When Static realizes Richie's referring to Backpack's remote control, he tells the League to hold Brainiac off just long enough for him to retrieve the remote. As they're preparing for this, Brainiac-Richie launches his new ship which he plans on assimilating the Earth with. When Static makes it into the ship, Brainiac captures the remote. But Static manages to short it out from a distance, shutting Backpack down and foiling Brainiac once again. After the mess is cleaned up, the League clears Brainiac from Backpack and J'onn telepathically checks Richie to be sure Brainiac is no longer in him. John Stewart tells Static he'll be quite a handful when he joins the League. Continuity * This episode likely follows the events of the episode "Twilight," and the small piece of Brainiac seen at the beginning may be from the explosion that supposedly killed Brainiac and Darkseid. Background Information Trivia * Despite the fact that Brainiac is Superman's enemy, he doesn't appear in this episode. Neither does Wonder Woman, for that matter. Cast Quotes * Part 1 * Part 2 Category:Crossover episodes Category:Static Shock episodes